User blog:CEDJunior/Nikki Carpenter (MacGyver)
Nikki Carpenter (Tracy Spiridakos) is a recurring (later redeemed) villainess from Season One of the MacGyver ''reboot (2016-17). First Appearances Nikki Carpenter was introduced in the pilot episode, "The Rising," as Angus MacGyver's girlfriend and a hacker for DXS (later called the Phoenix Foundation). She was working with MacGyver as well as Jack Dalton on a mission in Italy, which involved retrieving a canister containing a nuclear weapon. Despite difficulties, MacGyver obtained the canister, but later on, John Kendrick appeared and held Nikki at gunpoint, while demanding the canister. After MacGyver gave it to Kendrick, Nikki ended up fatally shot by Kendrick. However, later in the episode, it was revealed that Nikki actually faked her death, as Mac spotted Nikki during a mission orchestrated by the head of DXS, Patricia Thornton. Mac pursued Nikki, who is later shown entering a car with Kendrick, which marked Nikki's heel turn. Having realized that his girlfriend is in league with Kendrick, Mac (along with Jack) tracked Nikki to an airport in the episode's climax, where the villainess pointed a gun at him. The demand for the weapon was futile, as Mac figured out that Nikki had sold the weapon already. The episode ended with the evil Nikki placed under arrest and in the midst of being transported, only for Nikki to remove her cuffs and escape. In the final scenes of the episode, "Corkscrew," Nikki resurfaced and met Mac at a cafe, where she held him at gunpoint. She stated to Mac that he shouldn't believe everything that Phoenix had been telling him, and despite the accusations, she had no intentions on having Mac killed and did not send a hitman to kill him. Redemption Nikki resurfaced in the episode, "Screwdriver," meeting Mac's crew in an empty church. It was there that Nikki revealed that she was an undercover CIA operative, and everything she had done was part of her cover, as she was searching for a mole inside the Phoenix foundation. The mole was working for a group known as The Organization, and the group (along with Nikki) went to a cabin (where Mac and Nikki spent time together) to search for evidence, only for nothing to be found. A group of hitmen appeared at the cabin and shot at the gang, and later on, Patricia appeared and arrested Nikki, claiming that no such mole (known as Chrysalis) exists and that Nikki was lying to the group. However, in the episode's climax, Nikki's claims were proven true and Patricia was revealed as the villainous mole, as--among other things--the group she appeared with during Nikki's arrest was the same group of men who shot at the cabin. Patricia was arrested, cementing Nikki's redemption. Trivia *Nikki's redemption in "Screwdriver" was part of a face-heel double turn between her and Patricia Thornton. Nikki was originally established as a heel following her betrayal in the pilot episode, and continued her villainous persona in "Corkscrew," while Patricia served in her heroic role as the Director of DXS/Phoenix. Nikki's face turn began in the early scenes of "Screwdriver," and was cemented with Patricia's heel turn and reveal as Chrysalis. *Tracy Spiridakos also played recurring villainess Brynn McLean on SyFy's ''Being Human. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini